


Wearing My Skin

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [142]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Velanna/Velanna, two sides of the same coin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing My Skin

On one hand, there’s the murderous witch, always sharp, always angry, who will kill a _shem_ before trusting him. On the other, there’s the keeper of the elvhenan, proud and powerful, fierce and passionate, who will cross seven Fades to save a sister.

They are both the same people, wearing each other’s skin, rooted and blooming in each other’s light, and the woman is as comfortable as she gets with that.


End file.
